Problemas reales
by azukideinuzuka
Summary: ¿Cómo era posible que esa le hablara con tal soltura a SU principe?
1. Consejero Real

"De cualquier forma los celos son en realidad una consecuencia del amor: os guste o no, existen."

-Robert Louis Stevenson.

 **|Problemas reales|**

Himawari hizo un mohin haciendo que sus facciones se vieran más aniñadas de lo que ya eran, ¿Cómo era posible que _esa_ le hablara con tal soltura a SU principe?

Bueeeeno, aún no era oficialmente su príncipe. Puede que él tampoco lo supiese, pero es que ¡Es taaaaan obvio! Él es hijo de la hermana del Kazekage, yo soy hija del Hokage, ambos somos de clanes poderosos y bien posicionados, es más que obvio que YO soy la princesa y él MI príncipe. Es por lógica, sinceramente me sorprende que él no lo haya deducido ya, con eso de que es el más inteligente y todo eso, ya es para que pidiera mi mano. Pero no. No porqué está con aquella plebeya que insiste en hablarle y acomodarle el cabello, invadiendo _nuestro_ espacio personal, y sí, dije nuestro porque ya somos uno mismo.

Boruto puso los ojos en blanco ignorando el monologo de ella porque siendo sinceros ella nunca le pidió opinión ni nada, sólo quería hacer drama y después lo solucionaría ella sola, pero como siempre debía de hacer un drama, y es que el problema de que a tu hermana pequeña le gustara uno de tus mejores amigos, y que la atracción sea mutua, es que después tienes que escuchar ambas versiones queriendo que les soluciones problemas inexistentes.

Sí, básicamente soy el consejero real.

 **Chins up. Smiles on.**


	2. Las desventajas de no ser el tesorero

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de **Masashi Kishimoto.** La historia, en cambio, es completamente mía.

 **Dedicado a SunnyNara y todo el foro de Naruto Kawaii.**

 **.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

 **|Las desventajas de aún no ser el tesorero.|**

 **.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

―Él le dio una rosa, ¡UNA ROSA! ― Shikadai realmente estaba alterado. Levanté mi ceja derecha diciéndole _"ajá y luego…."_. Juro que no quería ignorarlo y hasta cierto punto me importaba sus problemas, pero NO este. ―Se acercó a ella con un capullo de rosa amarilla y no es que sepa mucho de jardinería, pero sí lo suficiente para saber que era un capullo de rosa, mi mamá los cultiva ¿Sabes? Tiene ese tipo de hobby/obsesión y me obliga a ayudarle de vez en cuando, pero el punto es que ¿Qué hacía él dándole una rosa a MI princesa? ― _Eww_ demasiada información, me debatía entre ser serio o gritar un _alerta tenemos un 3312, ¡UN 3312!,_ me reí con mis ocurrencias, soy muy divertido no entiendo como a Sarada puedo fastidiarle. Además aún no era _su_ princesa, se quejaba de esto pero nunca le había pedido nada oficialmente, se supone que debería de tener todo eso de _celos de hermano mayor_ , pero es mi mejor amigo y sus sentimientos parecen reales no tengo un problema con ello, al contrario me preocupa más lo que le vaya a hacer Hima-chan.

Vi cómo Shikadai se desataba su cabello y daba un masaje en su cabeza, vaya que si le estaba jodiendo esto, Hima-chan amaba que él hiciese eso decía que lo hacía ver como _tiporudosexydeestrelladerock_ , en fin. Seguí mirándolo con cara de seriedad mientras recordaba el capitulo de Los Simpsons en donde Homero se clonaba ése era un buen capitulo.

― Además ¡ES AMARILLA! ¿Tiene algún tipo de significado? ¿La tía Ino-chan se lo dijo y por lo tanto escogió específicamente _ese_ color? ¡Me quiero matarrrrs! ― Bien, es momento de intervenir.

―Las rosas amarillas significan amistad y alegría, ahora ¿Podemos ir a comer rameeeen? ¡Me muero de hambreeeeeee! ―Tomé mi sudadera y me paré, miré como Shikadai rehacía su coleta, se notaba más relajado.

―Bueno, pero cada quién paga lo suyo…― Ah, con qué con esas teníamos, ¿Eh?.

―Sí, ya qué lo malo de ser el _consejero real_ y no el _tesorero_ ―.

―¿Qué? ― Una mirada de confusión reinaba su rostro, me ignoró y continuó caminando oh joder como iba a disfrutar esto.

―Nada, por cierto…―Levanté mis manos fingiendo que no tenía importancia lo que diría a continuación― ¿Sabías que las rosas amarillas también significan _"me importas_ ", así como la _transición de un sentimiento a otro,_ yo creo que debería de llamarle ahora a Inoichi _giri no kyodai_ *, neee? ― Vi como Shikadai corría de regreso a su casa, o a golpear a Inoichi, no lo sé.

 **.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

 **Chins up. Smiles on.**

 ***** Giri no kyodai: Significa cuñado.

Ahh~ a Boruto le gusta ver arder el mundo, es el orgullo de Sasuke jojojo~ ¿Qué le pasará cuando se enteré Himawari? Si es que se entera... En fin. Aún no muestro lo que _realmente_ pasó en estos capítulos tal vez los haga, o tal vez no(?


	3. Doncellx en apuro

**|Doncellx en apuros.|**

¡Es el colmo! Llevaba cuatro meses sin estar castigado y Hima-chan descubrió que le di información erronea a Shikadai, ¿Y qué hizo? Claaaro, fue con nuestra madre, ¡Cómo si tuviesemos 8 años! Cito textualmente su castigo:

"Limpiarás cada mañana la habitación de Hima-chan, llevándole el desayuno, juntando su ropa y la despertarás con un _"Buongiorno, Himawari-chaan~"_ , y di que te fue bien y no lo sabe Naruto-kun."

Y heme aquí, con falda ampona y delantal porque al final de cuentas mi padre se enteró y creyó que sería más divertido así. Hima-chan dice que soy ahora _su doncella._ Miro con recelo la puerta ante mí, nunca había pensado que odiaría el amarillo, hasta hoy. Llevo tres semanas así, anoche salieron nuestros padres por asuntos del estado así que básicamente tenemos la casa sola, pensé en no hacerlo por el día de hoy pero algo me dice que _ella_ lo sabrá. Puedo sentir como cada día muere un poco más mi orgullo y dignidad.

Tengo 21 años, joder, ¿No debería de haber una ley que ampare esto? Algo como… No sé, Art. 394 Conservación del orgullo y la dignidad ante labores del hogar. Pffft.

Tomo la manija y procuro abrirla lentamente, rogando porque a la puerta no le de por rechinar, Hima-chan suele tener el sueño ligero y mal humor por las mañanas, además de que puede volver a tomarme fotos con este vestuario y créeme, NO quiero más de ellas en mi muro de Konohabook ni en el grupo de la familia en Hojaapp .

Esquivo zapatos tirados tratando de alcanzar la ropa sucia, juro que si nos asaltaran nunca pasarían del cuarto de Himawari. Empiezo a juntar la ropa más grande…. Qué raro, no recuerdo que Hima-chan tenga playera verde con estampado militar… ni este pantalón entubado negro, ni hablar del chaleco de cuero con estoperoles… Meh, la moda tomboy le pegó. Acomodo todo en la canasta de plástico y hago malabares para dejarla a lado de la puerta y tomar la charola con frutas, café, pan tostado y jugo de naranja.

Himawari está cubierta completamente por la sábana, de pies a cabeza, me recuerda cuando corría a mi cama en medio de la noche porque tenía una pesadilla, rogándome que le dejase meterse en mis sábanas para que le abrazase. Una sonrisa se empieza a formar en mi rostro al sumergirme en los recuerdos y en cuanto ha crecido, levanto la sabana suavemente.

― _Buongiorno, Himawari-chaan?!_

 ** _QUÉ CARAJOS HACE ÉL AQUÍ._**

Miro como Hima-chan se levanta rápidamente con una mirada de horror en su rostro, alterna las miradas entre mi y su cama. Oh genial, para colmo está desnuda.

Todo empieza a desvanecerse a mi alrededor, volviéndolo todo negro. Antes de perder completamente el conocimiento una última palabra se cuela en mi subconsciente.

 _Mendokusai._

 ** _Chins up. Smiles on._**


End file.
